


When I Wear Your Shirt

by Keystoffees



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Chair of Sex, F/M, Khanlock, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keystoffees/pseuds/Keystoffees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things take a surprising turn when yours and Khan's time together is interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Wear Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea from a friend.  
> You know who you are and I hope you like it!

I closed my eyes as his surprisingly soft fingers ran down my naked thighs, each causing a tingle under my skin as he swept against my flesh, desire flooding between my legs as I waited for him to touch me there. My chest rose and fell under my loose cotton shirt, my back against the leather of the broad chair was fusing with the warm material, bare legs flushing hot against the hard seat beneath. My hands gripped the wide arms of the chair as he knelt slowly before me, his large hands spread over my knees, palms against my bones, pulling my legs further apart.

I moaned softly as I felt Khan's face against my legs, his warm breath tickling as his lips made contact with my inner thigh. Moving slowly, his mouth lavished sensual attention on the sensitive skin there and I knew it wouldn't be long before I was fisting my hands in his thick black hair while he sucked on me, twisting and turning his tongue against my wet core.

When the door opened and closed softly, Khan halted, exhaling a controlled breath and retreating from my body as I opened my eyes. It wasn't easy in the darkness, but I let my eyes adjust sufficiently to identify the outline of a three quarter length coat, collar upturned, flicks and whispers of curls making a striking and unmistakable silhouette in the dim room. I gripped the arms of the chair a little tighter and watched as Khan rose in one swift movement.

Sherlock strode across the floor and reached Khan quickly, locking a pair of flashing, pale eyes on the bulkier man, a sober grimace on his washed-out face. My heart was suddenly pounding in my chest as I watched Khan's chest broaden and his shoulders tighten under the sheer black fabric of his uniform. I didn't know why Sherlock was here, and as Khan turned away I couldn't read his face to tell whether this spelled danger.

Squaring up to each other, Khan and Sherlock stood three feet in front of me, mirroring each other's posture perfectly. I watched in silence, not daring to breathe too loudly so as to displace the tension building rapidly in the warm room as Sherlock's grave expression remained fixed on Khan. I scanned the two men standing in profile before me, Khan's muscular form hugged by his tight clothing, shoulders back, fists clenched while he stared at the other man, a look of vague familiarity on his face. Sherlock's chin tilted down, battling the physically stronger man for dominance in a war of piercing pale eyes and sharp cheekbones. What was their history? I hoped I was invisible as the scale of the intelligence standing before me dawned, washing over me like an incoming tide.

As I looked at the two men, conscious of my own breathing whirring in my head, I became aware of Sherlock's hand moving slowly, emerging from his side and extending from the sleeve of his thick woollen coat, up to Khan's face. Long, pale fingers nestled against Khan's cheek, Sherlock's palm cupping Khan's chin, and a brief but deliberate swipe across Khan's pink lips by Sherlock's thumb.

Dumbfounded, I continued to stare as the barely controlled black curls moved closer to Khan's straight, formal style and I saw Khan close his eyes as Sherlock's lips brushed his. The tiny piece of daylight I could see between the two men disappeared and I was consumed by two pairs of identical lips devouring each other, silently, greedily.

 

As my breath quickened, I watched the men assault each other's mouths; two strong jawlines working gracefully as they pressed closely to one another. Khan's hands moved up to slip the heavy coat over Sherlock's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud. Wrapping his hands around Sherlock's slender waist, the sight of him pulling on Sherlock's hips causing him to thrust slightly made me gasp. Their movements mesmerised me, their kisses unbelievably erotic as a highly sexual, dominant stallion and a seemingly asexual, highly strung sociopath became a mass of sensitive need and sexual longing in front of my eyes. I could see the polar opposites in each of them reflected and interchanged as they relaxed into each other.

I was unable to tear my eyes away and unable to stop my own hand from moving towards my centre, my fingers finding a path across my shirt and into my hot, wet inside as I stared in wonder at the vision unfolding before me. Khan's hold on Sherlock had moved to his buttocks and he was gripping tightly as Sherlock's own hands caressed Khan's elegant neck, snaking around to the nape and up into his defined hairline.

I moved my legs wider and pointed my toes towards the floor, my desire building to a strong ache, appeased only by my own soft, circular movements. The sight of the two of them kissing so passionately was awakening all sorts of feelings deep within me. All I could think was what it would be like to experience them both. Both sets of piercing eyes to run over my body, both pairs of hands to run over my breasts and tug at my nipples. Both of them taking me in turn, owning me, and I them.

My pace increased and I felt the pleasure build as I watched their bodies fighting each other for dominance and I moaned, involuntarily, wondering again if either of them would even notice me.

Gradually releasing each other, my personal crescendo was interrupted as my wish was granted and two pairs of blue-green eyes turned to look at me. I swallowed hard and stilled my hand as Khan's lips twitched to form an indulgent smile, his gaze wandering across my breasts and down to where my hand lay, fingers glistening and slick.

Sherlock stared straight into my eyes, still serious; a lustful, predatory glaze washing over his beautiful features as he held an expectant hand out towards me...

 

I stood, planting my bare feet firmly on the cool floor tiles, letting the large cotton shirt fall to cover my bare ass, the wide collar falling over one shoulder, buttons gaping as my breasts pushed against the fabric. I placed my hand in Sherlock's and felt Khan's warm hand run up the outside of my thigh, slipping up, under the shirt and resting on my hip bone. I didn't know who to look at first, so I looked down, seeing for the first time, the evidence of the men's arousal, bulges in black trousers filling me again with excitement.

Sherlock raised my hand to his lips and ran them across my knuckles, back and forth as I stared at him, unable to speak or move, panting through parted lips as I wished one, or both of them, would kiss me.

Sherlock took the initiative and held my face in his hands, as he had done to Khan just moments before. I felt the tickle of his hair as it brushed my face and he kissed me softly, lapping at my mouth with small thrusts of his head against mine. Momentarily lost, I realised Khan was now kneeling, both hands reaching up to take hold of me by my hips, his tongue eager for access as I carefully shifted my weight to allow him in.

The sensation of his head between my legs and Sherlock's gentle kisses on my desperate lips permeated through my body and just as Sherlock's hand slid up my shirt, skimming over Khan's and reaching my breast, it took one gentle squeeze before I was crying out to them both as my orgasm shook though my body. My legs trembled and I grabbed at them, one hand finding Khan's solid shoulder, the other pulling on Sherlock's curls as I came hard, and completely at their mercy.

 

 


End file.
